


The Love Of Your Life

by HowlsMoon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Two Sceptile and a Typhlosion get lovers and it's mating season No plot development no character development just pure smut





	The Love Of Your Life

One day Clara was walking through a forest catching pokemon.

Typhlosion was at a volcano taking a lava bath since fire types couldn't touch water.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Sceptile chewed on his grass stalk as he walked, quietly, through the forest. The Forest Pokémon kept a careful eye out for humans. 

Amelia yawned as as passed through the meadow, her Arcanine trailed after her quietly. She hummed quietly, arms behind her back.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara then came across a Sceptile. She got out a pokeball ready to catch it.

Typhlosion then walked through the meadow that was down from the volcano.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

The second Sceptile heard her he froze, eyes narrowing a bit in response to seeing the ball. His eyes were focused on the ball then looked her in the eyes, unsure what she was doing. 

Arcanine growled softly and Amelia paused, alert. When the Typhlosion came into view she gulped. Not wanting to get attacked, Amelia gestured her partner to follow as she went around the Pokémon.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
"Oh sweet Greninja there's two Sceptile! Let's catch them both!" Clara said and she threw pokeballs at both of them.

Typhlosion was wondering why she was going around him. Curiously he followed after her.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Both were hit and pulled in, both Pokeballs falling to the grass. 

Arcanine looked back and growled softly. Amelia looked back gulped. "W-what?" She asked the wild Pokémon, not really expecting an answer.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara was so excited she caught two male Sceptile!!!

Typhlosion looked at her sadly.  
"Why're you walking away from me? I want you to catch me!"  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

The Sceptile waited patiently to be let out to battle or walk, settling in their home in their respective ball. 

"H-huh? O-okay." Amelia replied, taking out a Pokeball. The trainer then tossed the ball at the Pokémon.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Gonna go to sleep see you tomorrow

Gnight, see you!

(Oh yeah, I forgot to add Dragon Ball Z to the things I rp but I lack an OC right now.)  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Ok that's fine  
1 week ago

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara opened the pokeballs letting both Sceptile out. She blushed looking up at him.

Typhlosion was happily caught in the pokeball as he was now inside it.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

The two Sceptile looked around at the scene, noticing they hadn't moved, then looked down at their Trainer. 

Walking over to the Pokeball, Amelia picked it up and tossed it into the air. She returned Arcanine to rest. "C'mon, Typhlosion." She hummed, turning and began to walk again.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
It was like a dream come true! Two male Sceptile! Clara smiled at them blushing.

Typhlosion nodded and quickly followed after her then went behind her and licked the back of her neck.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

The Sceptile made low humming noises as they waited, the second getting curious and sniffed her hair. The first rolled his eyes at the second and walked beside the trainer, waiting to walk. 

Amelia shivered and bit her lip to keep from moaning, looking back at Typhlosion as a slight exited feeling bubbled up in her. "Hm?"  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
"I-I want both of you right now Sceptile!" Clara said taking her clothes off.

Typhlosion laid her down softly on the grass as he got on top of her and he nipped her bottom lip.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

They watched her strip and looked at each other for a moment before sharing a smirk.  
"Well now," The first spoke. 

Amelia blushed but opened her mouth to him.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara laid down on the grass floor and blushed gazing up at them.

Typhlosion then slid his tongue into her mouth and french kissed her.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

The two Sceptile kneeled down, one near her head and the other between her legs. The larger of the two Pokémon, the one at her mouth, pressed his mouth to her's, the second grabbing her under her thighs and lifted her lower half up. Flicking his tongue out, the Pokémon licked her slowly. 

Amelia's eyes closed and she groaned softly at the feeling of his hot tongue in her mouth. The Trainer nipped the Volcano Pokémon's tongue softly.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara began to moan and she kissed him back as she arched her back.

Typhlosion sucked on her tongue dancing his tongue along hers.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

The Sceptile smirked and delved their tongues deeper inside of her mouth and core. The one at her lower region slowly pulled away, his claw rubbing her butt—accidentally entering his claw into her a little. 

Amelia gladly moved her tongue with his, a heat building below.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned in pleasure and in pain as blood started to come out because she was a virgin.

Typhlosion wrestled with her tongue then came out on top and kissed her chin and her jaw.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

The Sceptile's eyes widened a bit and he looked at her face then to her entrance. With a soft noise, Sceptile leaned his head down and licked the blood away before licking inside her to try and ease the pain. 

Amelia hummed softly and moved her head to the side for him eagerly, exposing her neck to him.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and shuddered in delight as she arched her back.

Typhlosion then began to nip and suck hickeys into her neck.

Sceptile shivered at her noises and the larger of the Sceptile moved from her neck, where he was marking her, to her lower half too. They hissed at each other before the smaller one backed off and let the other lick at the female. Curiously, the smaller one nipped her butt all around softly. 

Amelia moaned softly and bit her lips. Rather new to this as she was a virgin, the female placed her hand on his head and scratched his head. "G-good boy." She mumbled softly.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered and groaned softly as she gripped the grass floor.

Typhlosion made hickeys on her shoulders then her collarbone nipping and nibbling her skin.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Both looked down at her, amused, and move she legs apart more; one on each side of her thigh. The began to nip and suck on her inner thigh. 

Amelia bit her lip harder before reaching to her shirt and pulled it down a bit to show her bra.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara groaned and squeaked shivering in pleasure and shuddering in delight.

Typhlosion removed her shirt and her bra and latched onto a nipple swirling his tongue around the areola tweaking the other.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

After they had marked their respective legs, they placed her down on the ground and crawled up to her chest, their mouths latching down onto her mounds. 

Amelia moaned and her toes curled a bit, her back arching in pleasure.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara held them closer to her breasts as she arched her back moaning slightly.

Typhlosion then abandoned that nipple to suck on the other one rubbing her hips.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

The Sceptiles hummed in amusement, their warm tongues flickering across her nipples teasingly. 

Amelia groaned softly, rubbing behind his ears in bliss.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara groaned and gasped rubbing their chests.

Typhlosion went down sucking on her pussy rubbing it.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

The Pokemon smirked and rubbed their erections against her legs.  
"Me first." The smaller one mumbled to the first, which earned him a growl.  
"Brat... Fine." The first grunted. 

Amelia moaned out, her legs going farther apart. "Typhlosion...!"  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
"B-both of you can enter me at the same time!" Clara moaned to them.

Typhlosion parted her folds to finger her pumping two fingers in and out of her.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Looking down at her, they tilted their heads. "Won't that hurt you?" 

Amelia moaned, her eyes squeezing shut.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara shook her head no as she was ready for them.

Typhlosion delved his tongue into her rubbing and stroking her inner walls.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

The Sceptile nodded a bit and moved between Clara's legs, thrusting into her at the same time but at a slow pace. They moaned softly.

"Ty~" Amelia moaned, gripping the grass. "A-ah~"  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered and moaned in pain as she tears streamed down her cheeks.

Typhlosion then took his fingers and his tongue out of her and entered her slowly.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

They leaned forward and licked away her tears, staying extremely still so she wasn't in anymore pain. 

Amelia gasped softly and winced it his size and the heat radiating off his member. She didn't stop him though.

Clara pretty soon moaned and mewled in pleasure arching her back.

Typhlosion kissed her cheeks as he thrusted slowly and gently into her.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

The Sceptiles slowly moved deeper into her, awaiting her reactions.

Amelia winced in slight pain as he broke her barrier but, as she grew used to it, moaned lowly.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded giving them the signal to speed up as she whimpered in pleasure.

Typhlosion then gripped onto her hips bucking into her biting her neck marking her as his mate.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

They nodded and picked up their pace, groaning lowly in pleasure at the tightness of the female and how they were being pushed against each other.

Amelia wrapped her arms around the Pokemon, holding him close as she cried out softly in pleasure.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara squeaked and groaned gripping their shoulders.

Typhlosion reached her core her hidden ruby and began to pound into it.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

They thrusted deep inside her, moaning softly, and they slowly got rougher; their claw-like hands holding the girl up carefully so they didn't hurt her.

"Typhlosion~!" Amelia moaned out as he hit her sweet spot.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara screamed out their names and scratched their shoulders.

Typhlosion came heavily into her shooting his seeds into her.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

They moaned her name lowly and grew rougher, pleasure overtaking them to make them move even faster.

Amelia moaned out loudly as she released around him, gripping his fur as gently as she could.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara arched her back as she gripped the grass moaning wantonly.

Typhlosion pulled out of her panting breathing heavily. He kissed her cheek.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

The Pokemon soon released inside of her, groaning lowly at the feeling.

Amelia smiled and rubbed her cheek against his affectionately.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and panted heavily and breathed unevenly.

Typhlosion purred and growled affectionately as he rubbed her cheek.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

One pulled out slowly, the Sceptile moaning lowly then the second pulled out. The Pokémon left in Clara groaned softly as she tightened around him. 

Amelia giggled softly, kissing his paw lovingly. "You're so adorable~"  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara continued to moan as she felt him still inside her. She gripped his shoulders.

Typhlosion purred and grunted lovingly nuzzling her neck and her cheek.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Sceptile moved a bit inside of her, the other settling next to them. The one still in Clara licked her cheek lovingly, slowly pulling from her. 

Amelia gladly reciprocated the feelings he showed, nuzzling him back lovingly.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara panted heavily and breathed unevenly kissing their cheeks.

Typhlosion growled and groaned in pleasure as he lifted her up groping her butt cheeks.

Both Pokémon nuzzled her cheek back and nipped at her shoulders, grinning a bit. 

Amelia squeaked, blushing darkly though her hips arched up to his touch.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara began to whimper in pleasure and squeezed their hands in hers.

Typhlosion slapped her butt cheeks roughly and hard.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

They held her hands gently, slowly moving around her body, licking and nipping all over to claim their mate. 

Amelia squeaked again, her face turning blood red as she moaned a bit.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
"Ahh guys please!!!" Clara moaned in pleasure as she rubbed their chests.

Typhlosion smirked and then stopped altogether and kissed her forehead lovingly.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

"Hmm~?" They hummed in unison, looking down at her. 

Amelia pouted and nipped his neck gently.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara just was a moaning mess at this point.

Typhlosion flipped her over making hickeys on her butt cheeks.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

The Pokemon snickered and nipped her breasts gently.

Amelia shivered at the feeling and blushed.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara arched her back holding them closer to her breasts.

Typhlosion trailed upwards and made hickeys on her all over her back.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

The Pokemon went to torturing her breasts; nipping, sucking, and tweaking them. The Pokemon growled softly and pulled back after a while, panting slightly.

Amelia moaned softly at the heat of his breath on her back.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
"God I love you guys so much!" Clara whimpered loudly.

Typhlosion trailed up even more sucking hickeys onto the back of her neck.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

"We love you too." They replied back, nuzzling Clara gently.

Amelia moaned out, pleasure shooting through her body.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered in pleasure and her cheeks flushed.

Typhlosion then stopped getting tired. He kissed her cheek softly.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

The Pokémon growled softly and nipped her teasingly. 

"Come." Amelia said gently, patting the space beside her. "Rest."  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered cutely and shuddered in delight.

Typhlosion nodded and laid down on the grass next to her.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

The two nestled close to her, one's arm around her shoulders and the other's around her waist. 

Amelia smiled and cuddled close to him, kissing his cheek before resting her head against his.

Clara snuggled against both of them and closed her eyes falling asleep.

Typhlosion cuddled against her as he closed his eyes and he too drifted off to sleep.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

The Pokémon fell asleep shortly after she did. 

With a smile, Amelia closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
The next morning Clara woke up and yawned stretching.

Typhlosion woke up and nuzzled her neck purring happily.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Her Sceptile nuzzled closer to her, waking up a bit after her. The first thing they did was nudge her in greeting. "Good morning."

Amelia smiled, rubbing his head gently. She'd woken up a just before him so she was still a little groggy.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
"Morning my two sexy hot lovers," Clara said happily rubbing their chests.

Typhlosion stretched and looked over at her smiling and said, "morning Amelia."  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

The Pokémon smirked a bit and pecked her lips, one after the other, and then her neck. 

"Morning," Amelia paused to yawn and stretch, wincing a bit at the slightly pain but was overall fine. "Typhlosion~"  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned softly and rubbed their inner thighs.

Typhlosion looked at her with worry and concern.  
"Are you alright baby?"  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

They growled softly, starting to get turned on. "We shouldn't, you're sore from yesterday." The smaller one mumbled. 

"I'm fine." Amelia assured him, smiling softly. "Just a little sore but that's to be expected."  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara sighed and nodded getting up and getting dressed.

Typhlosion helped her up and picked her up bridal style.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

They stood up and the larger one picked her up to keep her from walking, the small one getting her bag. 

"N-no I'm okay..." Amelia mumbled softly.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara squeaked and gasped holding onto them.

"You must be tired and sore. I'll carry you ok?"  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

They chuckled and nudged her. "Where were you planning on going?" 

"B-but... Alright then..." Amelia hit her lip and nodded. Thankfully she'd gotten dressed again earlier after washing off.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
"B-back to my house guys," Clara said to them stuttering nervously.

Typhlosion carried her through the meadow and took her back to civilization.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Sceptile hummed and nodded. "Which way?" 

Amelia leaned into Typhlosion's heat and smiled softly.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara pointed to the left and held on tightly to the big one.

Typhlosion made it to a nearby city and set her down at a hotel check in.

Sceptile nodded. With it already being like a ninja, both hurried along to get you in your comfort zone—being highly careful with her and her things of course. 

"Well isn't he just the sweetheart!" The clerk smiled at the Pokémon, giggling softly at the marks on Amelia. "Looks like someone had a fun night."  
"Ah yeah... Uhm, one room please?" Amelia asked.  
"Of course!"  
Upon getting the key and paying for the room, the woman waved her off as Amelia started away from the desk.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara held on tightly to him as she saw her house in sight pretty soon.

Typhlosion picked her up taking her upstairs to their room as he set her down on the bed.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

The Pokémon slowed as they saw a home, the scent the female's so they slowed to a walk. 

"Thank you." Amelia smiled and kissed his cheek softly.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara giggled excited to be back home.

Typhlosion smirked then smiled and chuckled saying you're welcome.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

The Sceptile stepped softly up to the door. Reaching out the small one turned the knob and opened the door, letting the other step in.

Amelia hummed happily and patted the bed next to her. She scooted over to give him room.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara wanted to be let down and she smiled at them thanking them.

Typhlosion laid down next to her cuddling against her.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

The one holding the female placed her down gently though stayed close to her in case she fell. 

Amelia gladly cuddled back to him, nipping and kissing his neck and shoulder. She knew her marks wouldn't show but still.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara was hungry as her stomach growled. She blushed looking away from them.

Typhlosion began to purr wantonly and languidly closing his eyes as he let out a low growl.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

They smiled and nuzzled her gently. The smallest closed the door and placed her bag down as the bigger one took her into area he presumed was the kitchen. 

Amelia growled softly back at him, moving to hover slightly over him as she moved to the other side of his neck.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Third person please  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Apologies, I fixed it. I didn't catch myself that time.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
It's ok XD 

Clara tried to walk and she was able to stand and walk as she fixed them something to eat and her as well.

Typhlosion purred even louder as he growled again rubbing her chest then groping her breasts in his paws.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

The Sceptile stayed close to her but gave her her distance to do as she needed. Low hums of content let them as they watched her. 

Amelia moaned lowly at his actions and nipped his jaw.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara pretty soon was finished with their breakfast. Grass type Pokémon food for them and berries for her.

Typhlosion purred lowly and wanted more as he slowly got turned on. He went on his back for her showing her his member.  
6 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

The two waited patiently, eyes soft as they watched her. She was so beautiful. 

Amelia blinked and tilted her head... Until she looked down. Her face turned red and she looked in his eyes, keeping her head tilted.

Clara gave them their food as she sat down to eat her food. She started eating.

"Suck on it baby," Typhlosion purred and growled as he brought it up to her lips.  
6 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

"Thank you." They said in unison. The two started eating; calm and collectedly. 

Amelia turned her head straight and opened her mouth, slowly moving him into her mouth. The female moved her tongue against his member gently.  
6 days ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded smiling at them as she continued to eat her food.

Typhlosion growled and purred as he arched her back.  
6 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

They soon ate their food, licking their lips happily. It tasted amazing. 

Amelia hummed softly, her tongue swirling a little around his hot member.  
6 days ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara soon finished eating her food.

Typhlosion grunted and groaned happily.  
6 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

The Pokémon licked their lips and a musical note appeared over their heads in happiness. 

Amelia grinned a bit and hummed louder, bobbing her head on him.  
6 days ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara washed the dishes then went to go watch tv sitting down on the couch.

Typhlosion then couldn't help but orgasm into her mouth as he panted heavily.  
6 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

The Pokémon followed, sitting on with side of the couch. They weren't very interested in the television but they didn't interrupt her time watching it. 

Amelia swallowed it down and licked her lips and chin free of the liquid as she sat back.  
6 days ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nuzzled the both of them as she wanted the both of them right then and there.

"That was amazing sweetheart! I feel so fully turned on and horny right now!" Typhlosion said purring huskily.  
6 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

The Pokémon nuzzled her back, growling softly in content. 

Amelia merely giggled cutely and turned her self around so her butt was presented to him. She moved her skirt up and lowered her underwear.  
6 days ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara chuckled as she wanted them both again right now as she was horny.

Typhlosion went behind her and groped her butt cheeks roughly in his paws grunting.  
5 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Upon smelling her scent, they placed their claws on her thigh and rubbed slowly, nipping and kissing all over her skin. 

Amelia squeaked softly but stayed in her submissive position.  
5 days ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned softly as she was wearing a short skirt with nothing underneath.

Typhlosion began to slap her butt cheeks again and this time put her on all fours as he positioned himself.  
5 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

The Pokémon, in response to her getting worked up, began to get worked up their own selves; members sliding out their sheaths. Smaller of the two slid his claw a bit under her skirt, enjoying the smooth, warm skin. 

Amelia's butt stung from his slaps but in an odd way she liked it. The young trainer stayed how her partner put her, a dark blush on her cheeks.  
5 days ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara groaned and mewled at how great his touch felt on her skin. She blushed.

Typhlosion then entered her from behind and started to thrust into her pussy that way.

"Someone's excited~" The Sceptile stayed the obvious just to tease.  
"Were you thinking about something?" The second purred in her ear. 

Amelia moaned into the bed, her eyes closing in pleasure.  
5 days ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
"I was just thinking how hot it'd be if both you were under and I was on top you both inside me."

Typhlosion pushed further and deeper into her increasing his pace as he purred and growled loudly.  
5 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

They chuckled and nipped her. "Well, why don't we make that a reality then?" 

Amelia pushed her head into the bed and moaned, her eyes closing. "A-ah~!"  
5 days ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara mewled softly and nodded as her body shivered in delight.

Typhlosion went deeper harder and faster into her kissing her back as he did so.  
4 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

The Pokémon stood up and laid on the floor, the other nudging you on. 

Amelia was a moaning mess, trying to match his pace. Her back arched as she released heavily but she still moved with him, groaning mess.  
4 days ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed her cheeks flushed as she looked at both of them.

Typhlosion then orgasmed heavily into her and groaned as he filled her up with his seed.  
4 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

"Come here~" Sceptile chuckled. 

Amelia moaned into the bed, tightening around him a bit.  
4 days ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed and walked over to them.

Typhlosion went out of her and panted heavily as he needed to breathe.  
4 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Sceptile pulled her into a kiss, grinning a bit.

Amelia laid down, panting her own self though it wasn't as bad as Typhlosion.  
4 days ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara kissed him back moaning.

Typhlosion kissed her cheek and pulled her close to him.  
4 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

The Pokemon slowly eased her and himself down so she was sitting on his lap, the second Sceptile placed kisses all along her shoulder blades.

Amelia gladly moved over closer to him, wrapping her arms around him.  
4 days ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered cutely as she looked at them.

Typhlosion put the blankets over them and closed his eyes falling asleep.  
4 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

They chuckled softly and pressed kisses all along her body, rubbing their lower halfs against hers playfully.

Amelia smiled at this but didn't fall asleep, just laying there silently.  
4 days ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara groaned and moaned rubbing their shoulders arching her back.  
4 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

The Pokemon groaned lowly and they, not thinking, thrusted against her. They moaned as they entered her.

Clara screamed their name in pleasure and arched her back.  
4 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

They groaned lowly and began to pick up speed in her, gripping her hips.  
4 days ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara grunted and growled in pleasure gripping their chests.  
4 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

They continued moving quickly inside her, nipping her shoulders.  
4 days ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
"Ahh guys that's it! Fuck!" Clara screamed out.  
4 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

With a smirk they grabbed her hips and lifted her, dropping her on them as they thrusted up.  
"Fuck Clara~!" The first groaned out.  
"So... Tight..." The other rasped out in pleasure.  
4 days ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara scratched their shoulders as she moaned loudly.  
4 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

The Pokémon growled lowly in pleasure, the one behind the female groping her breasts and massaging them. The one below her picked up force a little and chuckled. 

Amelia groaned softly in her sleep, slowly waking up as she felt her leg being licked. Opening her eyes, Arcanine was on the bed half way and nudging her leg as if wanting food. "Forgot to feed you..." She mumbled, slowly pulling from Typhlosion and sat up.  
4 days ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara mewled softly as she was nearing her end almost at her peak.  
4 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

The Pokémon continued with their movements until they released in her heavily, hissing in pleasure. 

Amelia quickly got up and fed her Arcanine, patting his head gently as he ate. Once he was full he returned himself and Amelia cuddled back up in bed, falling asleep.  
4 days ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and mewled then panted heavily rubbing their inner thighs.  
3 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

They continued moving inside her quickly so she could release too.  
3 days ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara orgasmed heavily all around them as she moaned softly.  
3 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

The Pokemon groaned lowly and went still, waiting until she was finished to pull out slowly.  
3 days ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara gave them the ok to slide out of her as she panted.

The Pokemon slowly pulled out and kissed Clara's shoulders.  
3 days ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara was so tired she fell asleep on them.  
3 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

The bigger Sceptile pulled her on his chest and let her sleep, the smaller one curling into the larger one.


End file.
